Użytkownik:DragonYoru/Rin i Len Kagamine
Rin i Len Kagamine - ziemskie kucyki.Narysowane przez użytkowniczke Nataniella. Ponyfikacja vocaloidów o tym samym imieniu. ' ' 'O kucykach' 'Rin' Ma 14 lat i jest piosenkarką. Śpiewa często ze swoim bratem bliźniakiem lub razem z Meiko, która jest ich przyjaciółką. Przyjaciółka Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Meiko i Meguriny Luka. Również przyjaźni się z Hatsune Mikuo, Meito, Magurine Luki, Kaiko, Sakine Meiko, Kamui Gakupo i Kamui Gakuko. Wychowała się w Ponyville jednak przeprowadziła się do Canterlotu. Uczy się w gimnazjum jednak z powodu częstych koncertów opuszcza zajęcia. Uczy się za to w czasie trasy koncertowej. Lubi śpiewać, pomarańcze i walce drogowe, którymi by chciała się przejechać. 'Len' Tak samo jak swoja siostra ma 14 lat i jest piosenkarzem. Śpiewa często ze swoją siostrą bliźniaczką lub razem ze swoją przyjaciółką Meiko. Śpiewa również w zespole razem ze swoim przyjaciółmi Kaito i Kamui Gakupo. Przyjaciel Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Meiko i Meguriny Luka. Również przyjaźni się z Hatsune Mikuo, Meito, Magurine Luki, Kaiko, Sakine Meiko (troche się jej boi), Kamui Gakupo i Kamui Gakuko.Tak samo jak siostra wychował się w Ponyville jednak przeprowadził się do Canterlotu. Uczy się w tym samym gimnazjum co jego siostra. Uczy się w czasie trasy koncertowej, ponieważ z powodu częstych wyjazdów opuszcza lekcje. Lubi śpiewać i banany. 'Imię' Imię Rin z japońskiego tłumaczy się jako prawa strona, a Len jako lewa strona. Ich nazwisko to Kagamine co oznacza z japońskiego lustrzany dźwięk lub dźwięk lustra. 'Wygląd' 'Rin' Rin ma jasno żółtą sierść. Grzywa jest krótka w kolorze blondu. Oczy są jasno niebieskie oraz bardzo podobne do oczu Fluttershy. Jej znaczek to czarna nuta w pomarańczy. Nosi białą kokardę z żółtymi dodatkami i czarno - żółto - zielone długie opaski na kopytach. 'Len' Len tak samo jak swoja siostra ma jasno żółtą sierść. Grzywa jest krótka i w kolorze blondu. Oczy są jasno niebieskie. Jego znaczek to czarna nuta w bananie. Nosi białą opaskę z żółtymi dodatkami i czarno-żółto-zielone długie opaski na kopytach. 'Dokładniejszy opis wyglądu' 'Rin' 'Grzywa i ogon' Grzywa Rin jest krótka i w kolorze blądu. Ogon troche przypomina ogon Rainbow Dash. Rin szczególnie dba o jej wygląd i co miesiąc ją ścina, ponieważ nie lubi mieć długiej grzywy. Na grzywie widnieje biała kokarda połączona (mniej więcej) z białymi słuchawkami. 'Oczy' Oczy Rin są niezwykle piękne. Mają taki sam desing co Fluttershy. Są jasno niebieskie i są typowe dla klaczy w jej wieku. 'Sierść' Sierść Rin w kolorze jasnej żółci. Niezbyt o nią dba, ale co jest dziwne jej sierść jest zawsze czysta magia XD. 'Ciało' Ciało Rin jest jak u typowego 14 letniego kucyka. Jest szczupła i wysoka, a jej kopyta wydają się delikatne co nie jest prawdą bo jak biegnie wogóle się nie męczy. 'Len' 'Grzywa i ogon' Tak samo jak Rin Len ma krótką grzywe, która jest w kolorze blądu. Podcina ją co miesiąc i bardzo o nią dba. Ogon też ma krótki. Na grzywie widnieje biało - żółta opaska ze słuchawkami. 'Oczy' Oczy Lena są typowe jak dla ogiera. Są błękitne i nie takie duże, ale jak się nimi patrzy na Shito Meiko mdleje. 'Sierść' Sierść Len'a tak sama jak u jego siostry jest jasno żółta. Też niezbyt o nią dba, ale wciąż jest idealna (według Shito Meiko). 'Ciało' Len jest bardziej masywniejszy od swojej siostry i też wyższy. Jest bardzo wytrzymały. Jego kopyta są silne i wytrzymują wszystko choć wyglądają jakby były słabe. 'Znaczek' 'Rin' Znaczkiem Rin jest czarna nuta w pomarańczy. Nuta symbolizuje jej talent jakim jest muzyka, a pomarańcza jest jej jakby to powiedzieć atrybutem lub talizmanem szczęścia. 'Len' Znaczkiem Len'a jest czarna nuta w bananie. Nuta symbolizuje jego talent jakim jest muzyka, a banan jakby to powiedzieć jest jej atrybutem lub talizmanem szczęścia. 'Charakter' 'Rin' Rin jest totalnym przeciwieństwem swojego brata. Jest głośna i pewna siebie jednak nigdy by nie chciała aby ktoś dowiedział się o jej najskrytrzych myślach. Jest bardzo wyluzowana i wesoła. Nie zmienia ogierów jak rękawiczki bo uważa, że to złe. Jej pomysły często sprawiają, że wpada w tarapaty jak i jej przyjaciele. Często zazdrosna o swoich przyjaciół. Nie toleruje przemocy. 'Len' Len jest cichym i nieśmiałym (tylko przy klaczach) ogierem jednak na scenie pewny siebie. Jest jednak bardzo pomysłowy i jego pomysłu najczęściej pomagają rozwiązać problemy. Jest też bardzo spokojny jednak przy siostrze wesoły. Nie jest typem ogiera, który zmienia klacze jak rękawiczki, szuka tylko tej jedynej. Często zazdrosny o swoją siostre. Jest przeciwny przemocy. 'Wady' 'Rin' 'Głośność' Rin jest bardzo głośna. Wszystko mówi bardzo głośno i często hałasuje o 22.00 ja to napisałam?!o.o. Troche to innych denerwuje, ale ona tak pokazuje swoją osobowość. 'Zazdrość' Rin jest bardzo zazdrosna. Ciągle jest zazdrosna o swoich przyjaciół i brata, ale pozwala zbliżać się mu do innych klaczy jeśli chce. 'Niezbyt dobre pomysły' Rin nie ma zbyt dobrych pomysłów. Często przez nie wpada w tarapaty, w które wciąga swoich przyjaciół. 'Len' 'Nieśmiałość ' Len jest bardzo nieśmiały głównie przy klaczach, które darzy ogromną sympatią. Jednak na scenie jest pewny siebie. 'Zazdrość' Len jest często bardzo zazdrosny. Najczęściej o Kaiko, swoich przyajciół i swoją siostre. 'Zalety' 'Rin' 'Pewność siebie' Rin jest bardzo pewna siebie. Lubi poznawać nowe osoby i nie wstydzi się występów publicznych. 'Wesołość' Rin jest bardzo wesoła. Uwielbia innych rozbawiać i dzielić się swoją wesołością czyli typowa optymistka. 'Wyluzowanie' Rin jest bardzo wyluzowana. Nic jej nie przeszkadza. 'Len' 'Spokojność' Len jest bardzo spokojny. Swoim spokojem zaraża innych dookoła w tym Megurine Lulu. 'Wesołość' Len głównie przy swojej siostrze i przyjaciołach jest wesoły. Lubi innych pocieszać. 'Pomysłowość' Len jest bardzo pomysłowy.Jego pomysły często wyciągają przyjaciół i jego siostre z opresji. 'Życiorys' 'Narodziny, dzieciństwo i kariera' Był piękny słoneczny dzień, no dobra było troche pochmurno. W tym dniu właśnie narodziły się bliźnięta dwujajowe. Pierwsza wyszła Rin dziewczyny mają pierwszeństwo! ^^, a potem jej brat Len. Rodzice nadali im imiona Rin i Len z powodu tego, że Rin leżała po prawej stronie, a Len po lewej. Rin i Len nie chodzili do żłobka lubili się razem bawić lub ze swoją przyjaciółką Gumi. Kiedy poszli do przedszkola Gumi przeprowadziła się wraz z rodziną do Kryształowego Imperium. Bardzo to przeżył Len, który się bardzo związał z Gumi. Rin też się z nią związała, ale nie aż tak bardzo jak Len. Len jednak wkońcu zrozumiał, że nie może ją opłakiwać tylko mieć ją w swojej pamięci. Bliźnięta zaczeły się interesować muzyką - zaczeli się uczyć grać na gitarze, pisać teksty piosenek i je śpiewać. Pewnego dnia kiedy bawili się ze swoją opiekunką zaczeli śpiewać, mając w rękach banana (Len) i pomarańcze (Rin). Nagle na ich bokach pojawiły się znaczki u Rin czarna nuta w pomarańczy, a u Len'a czarna nuta w bananie. Ich opiekunka opowiedziała o ich talencie ich rodzicom. Wkrótce Rin i Len zaczeli występować i tak zaczeła się ich sława. Czas szkolny, dalsza kariera i nowi przyjaciele Kiedy poszli do szkoły wszyscy ich wielbili. Wszyscy byli ich fałszywymi przyjaciółmi, liczyła się dla ich ,,fałszywych'' przyjaciół tylko sława. Rin i Len zaczeli występować nie tylko w Ponyville, ale i w całej Equestrii więc częśto opuszczali lekcje jednak szybko nadrabiali zaległości jednak wciąż nie mieli prawidziwych przyjaciół. Tak było do 12 roku życia. Kiedy byli na koncercie w Pony City poznali klacz piosenkarke Meiko i jej przyjaciala Kaito. Odrazu Meiko chciała ich potraktować z pogardą, a Kaito poderwać Rin, a z Len'em się zaprzyjaźnić. Jednak kiedy usłyszała jak śpiewają i porozmawiała z nimi zmieniła o nich zdanie i się z nimi zaprzyjaźniła, a także walneła Kaito w głowe aby nie podrywał Rin. Zaczeli razem występować. Jednak z powodu tego, ze Meiko i Kaito mieszakali w Canterlocie, a oni w Ponyville nie mogli siebie odwiedzać. Len wtedy zaproponował aby zamieszkali w Canterlocie. Ich rodzice się zgodzili, ponieważ uważali, że jak zamieszkają razem ze starszymi piosenkarzami będą bardziej utalentowani. Mieli wtedy 13 lat, ale też nie zapominali o nauce, a uczyli się w Canterlocie. Po pewnym Meiko zapoznała ich z Hatsune Miku i Megurine Luka. Odrazu się również z nimi zaprzyjaźnili. Tak Rin i Len zdobyli swoich prawdziwych przyjaciół.'' 'Czasy obecne' Obecnie Rin i Len mają po 14 lat i uczą się w gimnazjum. Spędzają czas z przyjaciółmi, a także występują. Również Len, Kaito i Gakupo stworzyli swój zespół. Rin i Len także przyjaźnią się z rodzeństwem swoich przyjaciół. I (na nieszczęście Len'a) młodsza siostra Meiko się w nim zakochała, a on ją tylko lubi. 'Umiejętności ' 'Rin' 'Śpiewanie' Rin bardzo ładnie śpiewa. Często śpiewa o 22.00 znowu to napisałam ;-; każdej porze dnia. Jest często budzikiem swoich przyjaciół i brata :D. 'Granie na gitarze' Rin dobrze gra na gitarze. Często gra na występach w tym śpiewając. Również gra w życiu prywatnym. 'Pisanie piosenek ' Rin doskonale pisze piosenki.Pisze je od małego kiedy jej brat woli pisać nuty do gitary. 'Gotowanie' Rin dopiero początkuje z gotowaniem. Uczy ją Megurine Luka. Pierwszy raz zaczyna gotować w odcinku ,,Rin gotuje''. '' 'Len' 'Śpiewanie' Len też bardzo ładnie śpiewa. Nie śpiewa jak swoje siostra o każdej porze dnia i nocy XD znowu to napisałam ;-;. śpiewa tylko podczas występów lub w życiu prywatnym. 'Granie na gitarze' Len doskonale gra na gitarze. Często gra podczas wystepów i w życiu prywatnym. 'Pisanie nut do gitary' Kiedy jego siostra pisze piosenki on pisze nuty do gitary. Pisze je od małego. 'Relacje' 'Meiko'Edytuj Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Rin i Len'a, ale woli spędzać czas z Rin. Lubią razem żartować lub ćwiczyć (z Rin), a z Len'em tworzyć muzyke. Najczęściej z nimi śpiewa. Mieszkają razem. 'Shion Kaito'Edytuj Jest ich drugim najlepszym przyjacielem, ale woli spędzać czas z Len'em. Z Len'em lubi rozmawiać o klaczach co ja znów pisze ;-; o występach lub spędzać czas z Gakupo i dawać mu rady jak podrywać klacze, a z Rin żartować. Z początku podrywał Rin jednak Meiko wybiła mu ten pomysł z głowy (dosłownie ;-;). Mieszkają z nim i Meiko. 'Megurine Luka'Edytuj Są bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Luka lepiej się dogaduje z Rin, z którą lubi gotować (właściwie to ją uczy gotować),ale Len'a też lubi. Najczęściej to ona ratuje Len'a przed Sakine Meiko. Z Rin, Miku i Meiko lubi wychodzić na dziewczęńskie wypady. 'Hatsune Miku' Jest ich drugą dobrą przyjaciółką. Miku lepiej dogaduje się z Rin, ale Len'a też lubi. Później dopisze reszte ;) 'Cytaty' 'Rin' ,,Luka!Mogłabym z tobą coś ugotować? Rin pyta się Luki o pozwolenie żeby z nią gotować. 'Len' ,,Sakine!Kryć się! Reakcja Len'a na zobaczenie w pobliżu Sakine Meiko. 'Kokarda Rin, Opaska Len'a i czarno - żółto - zielone opaski' 'Kokarda Rin' Rin otrzymała kokarde w wieku 5 lat. Nigdy się z nią nie rozstaje choć czasem ją ściągą. Jej kokarda jest biała połączona z biało - żółtymi słuchawkami. Odtrzymała to od swojej opiekunki. Rówwnież ją nosi z powodu grzywki. 'Opaska Len'a' Len odtrzymał opaske też w wiku 5 lat. Nosi ją z powodu długiej grzywki, ale czasem ją ściąga. Opadka jest biała i połączona z biało - żółtymi słuchawkami. Odtrzymał to od swojej opiekunki. 'Czarno - żółto - zielone opaski' Rin i Len noszą na swoich kopytach czarne opaski, z górą i dołem żółtą i na środku zielonych. Noszą je od szóstego roku życia. Odtrzymali je od swoich rodziców. 'Śpiew' 'Rin' Śpiew Rin jest słodkim śpiewem. Śpiewa głównie po japońsku, ale też się stara śpiewać po angielsku. 'Len' Śpiew Len'a nie jest takim słodkiem śpiewem jak jego siostry. Jest bardziej chłopięcy, ale dziecięńcy. Śpiewa głównie po japońsku, ale też się stara po angielsku. 'Ciekawostki' - Len śpiewa również w zespole Vanan'Ice razem z Kaito i Gakupo (gdzie gra kobiecą role). - Rin najczęściej chodzi na herbate do Meguriny Luka razem z Meiko i Hatsune Miku. - Rin często gotuje z Meguriną Luką, z Meiko ćwiczy, a z Hatsune Miku chodzi na zakupy. - Len jest zakochany w Kaiko. - Są ponyfikacjami vocaloidów Rin i Len'a Kagamine 'Galeria'